


Suits you

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 4, Insecurity, M/M, Promptio Week, School Dances, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Promptio week: Day four: Fashion





	Suits you

**Author's Note:**

> Promptio week: Day four: Fashion

June 29th: gods/fashion

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

Looking completely unimpressed, Noctis glanced up from his phone to pat Prompto on the back. "Don't be so dramatic. Besides, my tailor will kill you if you get vomit on that suit."

Prompto whined and pulled at the neck of his shirt and tie, most likely wrinkling them horribly. "Seriously dude, I can barely breathe. Maybe I should just leave it and go home."

Now Noctis looked mildly alarmed. He shoved his phone into his suit trouser pocket and turned to face his friend. "You can't leave me! You know my dad likes it when I appear at these things, this'll be the first one where I have someone I actually want to talk to! ...excluding the guards, of course."

Bouncing in the heels of his feet, Prompto shook his head hard before yelping and smoothing his spikes back down with his hands. "I know man but come on. I feel like I'm about to keel over. I could legit die from this."

"It's just a school dance, Prom."

Prompto choked on his breath. "It's the first school dance I've been to since I was like, six. And my first ever one with a date."

"Ohhhh." Noctis folded his arms and smirked at him. "Is it the date you're worried about? I know you and Glads have only been seeing eachother for like six months-"

"Six months, twelve days and like, 10 hours."

"-but you knew him before. Why are you worried? And are you seriously counting the hours?"

Prompto stuck his tongue out at the Prince. "Yes I am, our time is magical together." Noctis gagged and Prompto punched him in the shoulder. "It's not him I'm worried about. It's..." He gestured wildly to the front of the school where they were waiting. "The whole thing."

Rolling his eyes, Noctis rubbed at his shoulder. "Yeah, boo-hoo, you get to bring the guy you like as your date."

Prompto winced. "Sorry dude I still can't believe Ignis volunteered to chaperone the day before you wanted to ask him to go with you."

"Whatever. If you didn't want Gladio to come with you why did you ask him?"

"I do want him to come with me! I've been dreaming about it all week! It's just..."

Noctis waited patiently for a few seconds before motioning with his hands. "It's just...?"

With a sigh, Prompto dropped his shoulders. "I look ridiculous."

"What's wrong with my suit?"

"That's just it, its your suit."

"But you didn't have one."

"It doesn't fit me right."

"You look fine, Prom."

"It looked better on you."

"It was literally made for me."

"But it looks so expensive!"

"Well it was. I think. I don't really check the prices on things."

Prompto glowered at him. 

"Sorry. You look nice though, seriously."

Tugging on his hair, Prompto didn't look any less concerned. "I feel like someone taught an animal to walk, put him in clothes and called him a person. I don't feel like I look like I belong in this kinda gear." He swallowed hard. "You and Ignis and... and Gladio... you all sort of this fancy world and I'm, well, not. What if people laugh at me?"

Noctis moved and grabbed his friends shoulders. "Then I'll kick their asses."

There was a pause as Prompto hesitated. "What if Gladio laughs at me?" He said quietly.

"Then I'll kick his ass too. But he won't. He's not like that, you know this. And besides, he's head over heels for you. It's nauseating."

"Hands off my date, Princess."

Noctis and Prompto jumped at the interruption, stepping back from each other as Gladio, with Ignis, joined them. Prompto's eyes went wide at the site of his boyfriend, crisp and clean in a black suit and black shirt, a red flower in his button hole that was suspiciously the same shade as Prompto's shirt. Unlike Prompto, he wore no tie, but the collar was done up all the way and his hair pulled back into a small bun. 

He winked at Noctis as he passed and leant down to press a kiss to Prompto's cheek, right on the edge of his mouth. "Hey sunshine."

"H-hi." He looked shyly up at Gladio through his eyelashes. "You look good."

Gladio pulled a matching red flower from behind his back. "Thanks. Bought you one."

Standing stiffy and biting his lip while letting Gladio pin the flower to his suit, Prompto watched over his boyfriends shoulder as a blushing Noctis complimented Ignis' outfit. Once attached, Gladio turned to slide an arm around Prompto's shoulders. The weight was comforting and Prompto let himself push closer to his boyfriends body.

"He would tell me what you were talking about but Nyx said not to be such girls."

Prompto paled at the realisation that the guards were in range of their conversation before. Noctis looked towards a tree and raised his middle finger.

Then the Prince turned to his Shield and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you gonna tell Prom how good he looks? Don't be a shit date, Gladiolus."

"Language, Your Highness." Ignis reminded Noctis half heartedly while Gladio frowned and curled his arm around Prompto tighter.

"Don't be a dick. Besides, Prompto always looks gorgeous."

Prompto flushed while Noctis rolled his eyes. Ignis guided the Prince gently towards the doors, saying that he had to check in for his volunteer shift. Prompto went to follow but Gladio caught his hand and help him back. Turning to face Gladio, Prompto was surprised when a hand was curled into his hair and a kiss pressed to his lips. 

For a long moment, the world slowed down for Prompto. He closed his eyes and everything fell away except for the warm hand cradling his head and the soft lips pressed to his own. 

Eventually Gladio pulled away and Prompto blinked back into the real world slowly. 

"You do look amazing babe."

Prompto hesitated. "It's Noctis'." He mumbled softly, ears turning pink at the confession.

Gladio simply shrugged. "Don't matter. I've been thinking about this all day and you look so much more beautiful than anything I thought of."

He had to stand on his tiptoes to do it, but Prompto happily pushed himself up to kiss Gladio hard, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gladio's arms slipped around his waist and Prompto couldn't remember why he had been so worried in the first place.

-

Random scene 1:

Prompto pulled at his cuffs as Gladio turned them onto the dark dance floor. 

"I don't know what to do!" He hissed at his boyfriend as Gladio took his hand. "Do you lead? Because I can't lead! How close can we be? What do they say, leave enough space for Ramah? What if I step on your toes?"

Gladio pressed two fingers to Prompto's lips to quiet him. "Sunshine, just dance with me?"

"...ok."

"Ouch."

"Oh gosh I stood on you, I'm so sorry."

-

Random scene 2:

Prompto left the toilet and headed towards the hall leading back to the dance. He was having a fantastic time with Gladio and Noctis, being able to keep Noctis company and have Gladio wonder off to speak to his fellow guards whenever Ignis needed to actually chaperone other students rather than just Noctis.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard his boyfriends name and, instead, flattened himself to the wall.

"You're Gladiolus Amicitia, right?" One girl said.

"You're so much taller in person!" Another laughed. "Having a good time?"

Gladio's voice came from around the corner and just the sound made Prompto's knees weak. "It's been a delight, thank you."

"Soooooo..." One of the girls said, voice lowering and making Prompto frown. "Are you here to watch out for His Highness?"

"So brave!" The first girl gushed. "Will you, um, be getting a break? Maybe for a dance?"

A heavy feeling settled in Prompto's stomach. Of course his handsome, strong, well known Noble-born boyfriend would be flirted with. It wouldn't matter that Gladio and Prompto had arrived holding hands and that the majority of the night they had been cuddling while seated with Noctis or dancing together. And while he trusted Gladio with all his heart, he couldn't help but wonder if all these girls, dressed to the nines and no doubt throwing themselves at him, wouldn't temp the Shield.

"Sorry ladies." Gladio said smoothly. "I'm off duty tonight and all my dances are promised to my boyfriend."

The girls whined but Prompto barely heard them; this was the first time he had heard Gladio call them that and it was like a rushing in his ears. 

Grinning widely, Prompto turned the corner to greet Gladio with a hard kiss, ignoring the girls completely.

-

Random scene 3:

Prompto pulled back from the kiss and leaned against the door leading to Gladio's apartment. "I have a confession."

Moving his lips from Prompto's face to his neck, Gladio hummed in reply. Prompto giggled and pulled on his hair gently. "Sorry, sorry, what?"

"I said, I have a confession. I was nervous."

Gladio blinked. "Nervous of what?"

Looking away, Prompto shrugged. "Of what I was wearing."

"Babe." Gladio tucked a finger under Prompto's chin and turned his head to face him. "You looked incredible. I promise. I don't care if this suit isn't yours. I just care about you."

Prompto smiled up at him and grabbed the hand to kiss it gently. Then he bought the hand down to his hip.

"Well, yeah, I did feel awkward in this thing but also..." His smile turned sharp and he manoeuvred Gladio's hand to push down one side of his suit bottoms. He could see Gladio still as soon as his fingers touched the lace.

"Is that-?"

"Maybe. Why don't we find out?"


End file.
